Those who have played the game of golf are well aware that putting often accounts for nearly half the golfer's total score. Although there are a wide variety of putters available to golfers, they still seek improved designs that will assist them in lowering their total score.
Golf putter heads have been designed to impart a rolling motion to the golf ball for short distances. The putter is specifically constructed for use in striking the golf ball accurately toward the cup once it has reached the putting green. Typically, the general construction of a golf club includes a grip portion adapted to be grasped by the golfer, a shaft extending linearly downward from the grip portion, to a club head at the end of the shaft opposite the grip portion. Typically, the club head extends traversely to the shaft and the shaft has a neck portion located at one end thereof, which is connected by a hosel to the shaft.
The golfer addresses the golf ball by placing the club adjacent to the ball. The golfer then swings the club in a short, sweeping arc for a desired, but seldom achieved, perfect swing.
Such a perfect swing would include contacting the "sweet spot" of the putter face. The sweet spot is the spot on the putter face about which there is zero torque. Striking the golf ball at a point off the sweet spot may open or close the face of the club and cause the ball to travel off line. Putter heads are designed to reduce the torque imparted to the putter head when striking the ball off the sweet spot. The feel of the putter as it strikes the golf ball is an important design feature. A putter with a good feel will provide better control and impart confidence to the golfer. The applicant has found that the feel of the putter is a function of the size of the sweet spot or hitting area, as well as the balance of the putter face which strikes the golf ball. Thus, it is the object of this invention to provide a putter head that will reduce the torque created when the putter head strikes the ball off the sweet spot of the face, to produce better feel and control.
The present invention provides for a club head, and more particularly a putter head, that is unique in a number of ways, resulting in an enhanced sweet spot yielding better control and feel.
The golfer seeks a unique design that provides that the overall balance of the putter head (both static and dynamic), the zero torque line, and the perfect sweet spot are all aligned with the geometric center of the putter face and head. That is, a point on the putter face or head where there is an equal amount of weight from a line or point drawn on the front of the putter face across the top and to the back of the putter head. The present invention discloses an embodiment of a putter head having a suspended face plate--that is, a face plate attached to the head at only the heel and toe ends thereof. Further, an embodiment is provided in which the faceplate is more fully suspended.
Golfers, in addition to relying upon the "feel" of the putter head striking the ball to provide control and confidence, further rely upon the sound of the putter head striking the ball.
Recognition for the need of a pleasing clicking sound as an audible feedback to the golfer has been given very little attention. When a golf ball is struck by a golfing iron with a solid impact, a clean, clear, clicking sound should be produced. There is very little, if any, clicking sound generated when a golf ball is struck with a conventional golf putter.
Sound, feel, touch and control are extremely important in controlling a putt. In the past, a limited number of putters have been designed to produce a sound when hitting the golf ball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,405 discloses that a sharp ringing bell tone or a ring with a clear note may be produced. This type of ringing sound has not been acceptable to most golfers. The present invention yields the definite, different click sound; a pleasing sound found more acceptable to golfers. The unique magnified, loud clicking sound is the result of the rearwardly open echo chamber arrangement formed in the putter head. This sound is a definite advantage to the golfer. The clicking sound improves the golfer's awareness as to how hard he is hitting the ball and results in better judgment on how hard to hit the ball for different putt distances. Thus, the clicking sound gives the golfer more insight on feel and touch and teaches or assists the golfer in controlling the ball.
There are many blind golfers who enjoy the game of golf. A given distance for an iron or wood shot can be achieved with guided instruction and the selection of the proper club. But in putting, the blind golfer generally uses the same putter for each putt, regardless of the distance. Putting with accuracy is much more difficult in such cases. A sightless golfer should have more than just touch and feel in his golf putting, he should be provided with a controllable feedback sound. The sound made by the present invention when striking the ball is a loud, clear, pleasing sound. This sound transmits a message to the golfer as to how hard he has hit the ball and thereby teaches him how hard he should hit the ball for any intended distance.
As previously indicated, most putters are designed with a specific "sweet spot." A "sweet spot" is a defined point in the putter face which, when the putter contacts the ball, the ball will roll straight and on the line the golfer has chosen, assuming the ball is not acted upon by another outside force.
If the correct line has been selected but the ball is struck at a point other than the exact "sweet spot," this may produce a twisting of the putter and the ball will roll on a line different than the intended line and the putt is missed.
Good judgment must be exercised on every putt. The most important factors in putting judgment are in determining the accurate line that the ball should roll and the distance of the putt. Two factors effecting distance are: (1) striking the ball with the correct force; and (2) striking the ball at the exact "sweet spot" in the putter face. A golfer is inclined to believe that he hit the ball with insufficient force when he leaves a putt short rather than believe that he missed the sweet spot. On a subsequent putt, the golfer then overcompensates by hitting the ball harder. If the first putt was missed due to not hitting the sweet spot, it is quite likely he will miss the subsequent putt because the ball was hit too hard.
In the present invention when approximately 80% to in excess of 95% of the total weight of the putter head is located within 3/4" of the heel and toe ends, a sweet spot or hitting area of 2" with zero torque is created. When the putter head is 41/4" long and 11/2" to 113/16" wide, the sweet spot is in the direct center of the total putter head which is 11/8" on either side of the geometric and dynamic center of the putter head. Thus, the sweet spot actually extends 1" on either side of the geometric and dynamic center of the putter head. Existing putters do not have this advantage.
Keeping the putter face square to the line of intended ball travel is a difficult task. Therefore, alignment lines on the top of the putter head have been provided to assist the golfer in centering the sweet spot, centering the ball and centering the putter face on the line of intended ball travel. Existing alignment lines on previous putters have not been as fully effective. Many putter heads have only one "sighting" line or index. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,387 discloses three lines of equal width (3 mm or 0.118") with the outside lines corresponding to the diameter of the golf ball. These sightings or alignments are difficult to focus upon.
The present invention provides three wide, distinct alignment lines or indices, spaced wide enough apart to provide enough clearance on each side of the golf ball so the golfer may focus properly on the line of intended travel. The three prominent alignment lines of the present invention provide an effective means to improve the optics involved resulting in improved focus on the correct line the ball is intended to roll along toward the cup. Unlike the lines of U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,387, the center alignment line or index of the present invention is wider than the two outside alignment lines or indices, and the two outside alignment lines are spaced apart a slight distance greater than the diameter of the ball. The clearance between the two outside alignment lines and the ball allows the golfer to see the alignment lines on each side of the ball so clearly that it is easier and more accurate in aligning the putter face and the golf ball on the line of intended ball travel.
Typically, the recreational golfer does not have an opportunity to experiment to determine the best weight of a putter for his particular physical circumstances. The professional golfer has had the advantage of being able to have a putter customized to meet his desires regarding the overall, total weight of the putter. However, such customized weight adjustments had to be made prior to or during assembly of the putter.
Because of the structural arrangement of the present invention, the total putter head weight may be adjusted by the golfer, after the putter has been assembled to include the shaft and grip. This adjustability offers both the recreational and professional golfer the opportunity to customize the total putter weight to his needs after purchase without resorting to disassembly and reassembly.
A shaft in-head mount putter, i.e., one not having a hosel, is not new. However, the shaft bends available in existing putters are generally limited to providing a shaft maximum of 3/4" in front of the putter face. It is well known that the golfer putts better when he keeps his hands in front of the ball upon impact.
The shaft of the present invention provides various graduated bends. There is a shaft bend even or flush with the face; one bend 1/2" in front of the face; one bend 1" in front of the face; and another bend 11/2" in front of the face. A shaft bend 11/2" offset in front of the putter face is most preferable. The 11/2" shaft bend of the present invention is proportioned to the overall dynamics and balance of the present improved putter head. The greater offset a shaft has, especially when mounted directly in the putter head in the heel area, the greater the advantage the golfer has in stroking the ball.
The present 11/2" shaft bend allows the golfer's hands to remain low and in front of the putter head when stroking the ball. With his hands 11/2" in front of the putter face, the follow through of the stroke is improved and the putter is more easily kept on the desired line that the ball is intended to roll. The 11/2" bends help prevent hitting up on the ball at impact thereby reducing torque.
The improved shafts of the present invention are suited to a heel type mount in the putter head, but the shaft is bent far enough forward to still provide the putter a center balance. The forward bend of 11/2" bend in front of the putter face does not interfere with the alignment of the golf ball providing a distinct advantage in aligning the putt. Most existing putters, with hosels and which have center balance, interfere with the alignment or sighting of a putt.
The improved putter head of the present invention may be constructed simply in a three-piece assembly, having no separate putter face plate, and still provide a low torque head with approximately 80% of the total putter head weight within 3/4" of the heel and toe ends. The unique rearward directed chamber of the present invention allows for this unique construction arrangement.
The specific placement of heel and toe weight blocks within 3/4" to 1" of the heel and toe ends of the club head has been found to not only improve putter heads, but may be employed on drivers, irons, woods and wedges. The use of lightweight high strength metals, traditionally used in armaments, aircraft structures, and cryogenic applications, has resulted in the improved club heads discussed below.